


Mayhem

by sexuallydisoriented (Cheezalot)



Series: Compromising Positions [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheezalot/pseuds/sexuallydisoriented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the post "Imagine telling Garcia about giving Reid a blowjob the night before when you were drunk. Now you’re pretending you can’t remember, and Reid can’t work when you’re around."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the post "Imagine telling Garcia about giving Reid a blowjob the night before when you were drunk. Now you’re pretending you can’t remember, and Reid can’t work when you’re around."

_…shit._

You rolled over slowly, trying to subdue the throbbing pulse in your head to no avail. Carefully, you opened your eyes, thankful for the fact that your curtains were still drawn and you could only see the sun peeking in from below the dark fabric. Once the room came into focus enough that you could read the buttons on the screen of your phone, you dialed, grimacing when it lit up, cheerily announcing that it was “calling Penelope.”

A few rings later, she picked up. “Mornin’, sunshine!”

You groaned at the volume of her voice. “Shh….why are you so peppy?” Your voice was rough with residual sleep and alcohol.

Garcia laughed, but lowered her voice anyway. “It’s eleven in the morning, babe, the rest of the world is awake and functioning.”

"Yeah, well, I’m not with the rest of the world today." You rolled onto your back. "But, I was hoping you would be…" You let your voice trail off.

"Oh, I see what this is about." There was a smile in her voice. "You want me to bring you some of my wonderful food up in order to help cure what sounds like the worst hangover you’ve had since girl’s night last year. Well, missy, as inclined as I am to let you suffer like we all did, I am feeling benevolent this morning. Do you need time to find your clothes and kick someone out?"

"Nah, I’m—"

You stopped mid-thought as a soft groan floated out from the mess of blankets next to you, accompanied by someone shuffling around. Cautiously, you looked over, thoroughly confused.

"Pen, give me thirty minutes." You hung up, ignoring her excited questions regarding the contents of your bed.

There was some more incoherent mumbling before you were able to throw some blankets around and find who was down there.

_SHIT._

Unmistakable messy brown hair covered your guest’s face, but you could tell it was Spencer. He shuffled a bit, disoriented, before rolling around and looking at you, eyes slightly glazed over. You froze, waiting to see what he did.

"Y/N! What—what the hell?" His voice was deep and rough with sleep, and you did your best to not find it sexy.

Spencer looked around, blinking rapidly, and it seemed that something clicked…and consequently caused him to jerk backwards and fall off the bed. You flinched; the  _thud_  he made when he hit the ground rang through your already-throbbing head.

He climbed up from the ground, again looking surprised when he saw you. “Uh, Y/N, hi, um, I’m going to, um, go,” he managed as started wandering around, opening and promptly closing the bathroom door in what looked like a search for the exit. “So, um, I don’t remember how I got here, and, oh god you’re naked, and, uh, I’m going to leave and try to remember what happened, so, um, I’ll see you, uh, later, I guess?” He nodded awkwardly as he found the front door.

"Spence."

He froze. “Yeah?” His voice was higher pitched than normal.

"Find your clothes."

He looked down. “Fuck, I’m naked too,” he muttered. “Uh, yeah, good idea.” Quickly, he gathered up his clothes, which were scattered over a surprisingly large area of your apartment, and once he’d managed to make himself reasonably decent, he slipped out the door hastily.

_Dammit. What the hell happened??_

You racked your brain, trying to come up with any memories of what happened the night before, but you came up mostly blank. Things were fuzzy to begin with, and that coupled the hangover funk you had no chance. The last thing you remembered with any clarity was opening a bottle of gin and flopping down on the couch next to Spencer. When your memory stopped, you both had your clothes on.

You rolled over on your side again, giving up on remembering for the time being. You figured you had some time before Penelope came up with food, so you didn’t have to get dressed just yet.

* * *

Two days later, you were back at the round table as usual, waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. You sipped your coffee and made small talk with Penelope, who had since given up on bothering you about what happened but was still curious, as you could tell.

Everyone else filed in almost all at once, and you quickly got down to work as Garcia stood up and introduced the nation’s latest “wacko of the week,” as she sometimes referred to the unsubs. You were flipping through the data on your Bureau tablet, listening to Garcia with one ear, when you felt someone’s eyes on you. You tried to ignore it, but you couldn’t shake the weird feeling, so you caved and looked up, meeting Spencer’s eyes across the table.

_Oh, yeah. We probably should talk at some point._

He held your gaze for a second before awkwardly looking down at his case file again, face flushing red. The two of you hadn’t talked since he scampered out of your apartment Saturday morning, but your memory had returned…mostly. There were some gaps and some things you weren’t certain of, but most of Friday night had come back to you. Evidently, it had come back to Spencer as well, if his awkwardness was anything to go by.

Hotch’s familiar call of “wheels up in 30” brought your focus back to work. Everyone flipped their files shut and made to leave the room, but before you could follow them out, Spencer caught your elbow to keep you in the room.

"Y/N, you got a second?" His voice was calmer than his face.

You turned to face him, hugging your tablet to your chest. Behind him, Garcia made a knowing face before bustling out with an excited smile, making a point of closing the door behind her. You stood with your back to the window so you obscured everyone’s view of your faces and thus kept them from profiling you through the window.

He spoke softly, standing close enough that you could still hear his near-whisper. “So, um, I don’t know what you managed to remember from Friday night, but, well, once I managed to get rid of my hangover, I remembered…all of it.” He looked at you with hesitant eyes.

You shuffled between your feet awkwardly, forcing yourself to not look at the ground. “Yeah. Me too.”

Spencer nodded. “Okay, so that’s, um, that’s good to know. I was thinking—”

He was cut off by someone knocking at the door before opening it. Rossi poked his head in. “I just thought I should let the two of you know that everyone is trying to guess what you’re talking about, and if you would give them something so the speculation will stop, I’d really appreciate it.” With a short nod, he left.

You laughed. “Yeah, Spence, we should probably get out there.”

Spencer nodded, biting his lip. “Can we talk later, though?”

"Definitely," you smiled.

* * *

You flopped down on your hotel bed, thankful that Hotch had given everyone the night off to get some rest. As you closed your eyes, allowing tension to leave your muscles, your phone rang, happily alerting you to the fact that Penelope was calling. You picked up hesitantly.

"Hey, so, I just hung up with Derek and he told me that the avengers have the night off, which means that you get to tell me exactly what happened with the pretty boy genius Friday night AND what you were talking about this morning." Her excitement allowed no time for a greeting. In response, you simply sighed.

"Pen," you started, allowing your exhaustion to slip into your voice.

"Ah-ah, don’t ‘Pen’ me, hot stuff. I’m not going to let you sleep until you give me something!"

"Alright…" You resigned yourself to storytelling for the next hour or so, accepting the fact that you wouldn’t be sleeping as much as you’d hoped. Everything from Friday night came flooding back to the front of your mind

_"I don’t think I’ve ever had gin, but I’ve heard some pretty raunchy stories that start with the consumption of it. Are you sure this is a good idea, Y/N?"_

_You fell onto the couch next to Spencer, curling up into his side with your own glass. “Yeah, but that’s only if you drink too much. Otherwise, it’s tasty, especially with lime.” You took a long drink from your glass, holding back a grimace as it burned down your throat._

_Spencer nodded, tentatively drinking some of the gin you’d given him. “Agreed, it is pretty good.”_

_"Told you! Gimme a sec, I’m gonna put the bottle in ice."_

"Okay, so you were drinking together, but what about the good stuff?? Gin gets you into shenanigans that result in sneaky conversations in the round table room the next day, believe me!"

"Alright, alright."

_A few hours, and a bottle and a half later, the part of your brain that controlled reason and self-control was all but inert._

_Somehow, you had gotten Spencer naked, he’d done the same to you, and you were on top of him with your mouth on his dick while he gasped expletives._

_Although he was relatively still due to the alcohol you’d both consumed, you still kept your hands on his hips in a sloppy attempt at restraining him as your worked your tongue, lips, and fingers up and down ruthlessly. He was quickly reduced to a moaning, gasping mess as you worked, and threaded his fingers through your hair, scratching softly.”_  

Garcia was silent even after you finished the risqué part of your story.

"Pen? You there?"

"Oh. My. God."

You snorted. “Yeah. I know.”

"You…you got down and dirty with  _Spencer_??”

You nodded. “Yep.” You popped your lips on the “p.” “Sure did.”

You could practically hear her flailing on the other end of the line. “Well, are you gonna do it again?? Are you two, like, dating now? Or are things super awkward now?” She gasped. “Oh, I bet things are super awkward now, because Spencer probably doesn’t know how to look at beautiful women who,” she dropped her voice to a stage whisper, “blow him.”

"No, Pen, things aren’t awkward, no we aren’t dating, and I don’t know if we’re going to do it again."

"Well, do you want to do it again?"

You paused. “Yeah, I mean, it was fun? I think it’d be interesting to try it sober and see how he’s different.”

"Well, I, for one, think you should go for it!" She sounded satisfied with herself. "I mean, you already basically did him once and you aren’t weird around each other, so do it do it do it! Or, rather, do  _him_  is I guess what I mean. Anyway, you like each other, so do something! Don’t leave me hanging here, Y/N.”

You sighed. “Yeah, I think I want to go for it again. It’ll be harder without gin, though,” you mused. “Pen, I promise I’ll keep you updated, okay?”

"Excellent! Now, go get some sleep, superfriend, you’ve got a world to save in the morning."

You smiled. “Good night, Pen.”


End file.
